


Coming Home

by Angelscythe



Series: Conniel Week [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Character surprise in there, Cinnamon ship, Conniel, Conniel Challenge, Conniel Week, Family, I Blame Tumblr, I can't believe it's over, I love to write with them, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: It's to come home because where to go except there? Connor and Daniel will have a surprise...





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: All the characters belongs to Quantic Dream and there creator. Thanks to them to push that awesome game in my life. Conniel’s week concept is from the-immortal-chair (https://conniel-challenges.tumblr.com/post/177272044282/conniel-week-the-first-conniel-week-i-am) so thanks to them for that awesome opportunity.  
> Let’s love CONNIEL!  
> PS: English is not my native language and I’ve dyslexia. I hope you’ll love it! Enjoy!  
> PPS: You could read this part without the previous one but it’s better to

Outside, the wind blew against the windows, making them shake. The snow was falling heavily. At the TV, they said a blizzard was coming. Right in the Michigan. Most of the cities were ready. Not Detroit. Because of all the anarchy on it. It was still hard to know what was belonging to the Humans and to the Androids. Markus really did great, trying to help Humans and even letting some inside their structures. Yes, he did it with much cautious but he did it…

Kamski himself said there was hope in these acts. He said the Humans and the Robots were made to live happily together. For him, Detroit was mean to be a Paradise, not a chaos area.

The fact was, with all the military there, and the refusal to supply the town, that hope was dying…

Outside, the wind blew against the windows and Captain David Allen sighed as he had a warm cocoa in his hands.

“Please, let him be in a safe place,” he muttered.

 

 

“Stop! Stop! Stoooop!”

“But it’s the only way! What should we do? We have no choice!”

“You have a million of choice! You make that decision, Connor!”

“Maybe! But it for the best!” the brown countered.

Daniel shook his head.

“Don’t do that.”

“It’s for the best,” he replied.

The wind was so strong he almost fell because of it. The snow falling had already covered them with its cold and pure flakes. The clouds were so bleak it was almost dark. The streetlamps shined their path. Beside them, there was Wolfie, the Wolfbot they had since Daniel had killed his master to protect Connor, to free a lot of Androids. He was shy and worried for anything. But he always followed Connor because he saw a savior on him. And there, he looked them, waving slightly his tail and sat near to the RK800. Like that, he was almost as tall as him…

 “You’re an idiot, Connor. You don’t have to do that…”

“I know. But I want to do it,” he said, looking Daniel in the eyes.

This one sighed.

“Fine. Do it if I can’t change your mind.” He folded his arms and looked somewhere else.

Connor kissed softly his cheek and tightened his arms around him. Daniel felt the warm in his cheek’s biocomponent and not only because it was ridicule. But the RK800 was so happy to have him in his arms as he was carrying him like he was his princess or his wife. He even surrendered to this joy and unfolded his arms to pass them around his lover’s neck. Of course, he touched his naps so their connection could be fulfilled.

In fact, it was good to be in his arms like that. Even if he didn’t like that Connor was running out himself. He cuddled against his chest and sent all his feelings, hiding his face in the RK800’s neck. Kissing it since he was there.

 

Hank’s house was there, in a sad state. The car wasn’t there, the curtains were tucked and the snow was in a perfect cover. Connor could almost feel ashamed to walk on it.

There wasn’t a lot of place where they could go but they were enough about searching somewhere to go when this house was appealing them. They left because Hank needed time, they left because it was logical to go to Markus and be a part of that Android Family building softly but they were rejected. They weren’t a part of this. So they started to move around, find somewhere to go, to stay… And never find. Because, of course, the place meant to be their home, that couldn’t be somewhere else than here.

Why it should be something else? That was there they stayed to be protected. Here they shared their first real hug, kiss, feels…

Daniel came down from his arms. Connor was a bit sad but he looked if Wolfie was following then moved to hug his boyfriend from behind as this one was on the stoop and tried to open the door. It was closed.

“Hank must have closed everything when he left.”

“The habit, maybe?”

Daniel shrugged. He rummaged in his pockets and got out a little wireframe.

“What is it? What are you doing?” Connor asked, while caressing Wolfie.

“Opening the door.”

“With a wireframe? You’re sure you’re a cope?” the brown teased.

His lover threw him a kiss. He was a cop, he was a domestic Android and he had a lot of other quality. He wasn’t exactly the best cop in the world since he could become angry very fast in stressful situation and he wanted so much to keep victim alive, he killed the criminal too fast sometime. And maybe he wasn’t a so good domestic Android since the history he had with the Philips. But he loved what he was and Captain Allen always congratulated. He said he was a good cop. So, he was happy about the live Connor gave to him on saving him that day in the Phillips’ roof. He was more happy now he had Connor by his side.

With that house to stay with Wolfie, they were about to have a pretty nice live together.

When the door opened, the wolfbot sniffed, agitated. The RK800 caressed him.

“He must smell Sumo.”

“Probably.”

Daniel took Connor’s hand and they entered in the house with Wolfie. First thing surprising them was the light and the sound. The TV was on? Hank couldn’t left like that.

“Woof!”

Suddenly, a big St-Bernard came, waving the tail. Connor immediately put his hand on Wolfie but the wolfbot was only sniffing back the dog. They were discovering each other.

There was movement in the sofa and Hank appeared. He was obviously laid in the cushions. When he saw the bots, he smiled.

“Well, well, well… Look who’s there.”

“Hank!”

“Lieutenant,” Daniel smiled.

There was movement in the sofa, once again. And this time, Daniel almost choked of joy. He let Connor there and ran to the sofa, jumping on it to hug the man in the other side.

“Dad!”

Connor had shared enough thought with Daniel to know.

Of course his lover saw a dad in Captain Allen, the man who accepted to take him under his wing when he understood the mistake they had made. No, Daniel wasn’t the criminal. No, Daniel wasn’t a really dangerous person. He took care of him, tutored him and cared for him as he was his son.

That’s why Daniel wanted to be a cop. To the Detective who had given his live for him but also for his father.

And that was the real reason why Daniel was crying out that they, when he broke the link. Breaking the link with the precinct meant he won’t be able to see again his father. And he hadn’t say goodbye to him.

He lost his second family this day…

But now?

Now he was in the man arms and was smiling happily, tears of joy on his cheeks. He was so scary to never saw him again. He was almost sat on the sofa’s back but whatever. He was just happy.

Since Daniel and David Allen were welcoming each other and Sumo and Wolfie too, Hank took Connor in his arms and ruffled his hair.

“We were dead worry!”

“You were both wait?”

“Yes. I hope you’ll say ‘hi’.” Hank looked toward Captain Allen and Daniel. “When I joined David to say him about Daniel, he came to wait him with me. And then, you arrive with a wolf and by forced entry.” The Lieutenant was smiling as he looked them.

“We had nowhere to go. Since Daniel used to be the Deviant Hunter, he didn’t want us to stay. We came back because we wanted a home and we thought you’ll be out of the City.”

“I have no reason to leave,” he said. “And two to stay.”

Connor looked toward his lover and smiled. Coming there was the best thing they could do.

“Daniel?”

The blonde turned his head and froze. His eyes were empty and Connor looked toward the little corridor leading to the garage. The piece which was changed in a room longtime ago.

“E… Emma?”

“Daniel!”

He went down from the sofa and crouched to receive the little girl running toward him. This time, it wasn’t just few tears on his face but big stream. He hugged her tightly.

“Emma! My Emma!”

“I love you so much Daniel. I missed you so much!”

“I came to pick her when they asked us for leaving the town. With all the problems and the debts, her aunt and her mother couldn’t fly away. I offered to take care of her. Since I’m a cop and I live with a second one, so… Here we go.”

“Thank you, dad. Thank you.” He caressed the little girl head. “I love you so much.”

Connor came nearby and crouched as the canines were playing together. He smiled, seeing this little girl happy. His lover happy.

“You’ll take care of her?”

“Yeah. With my own live,” Daniel said.

And Connor would protect him with his own live…

Hank came near Captain Allen.

“So… It seems you’re a granddad now.”

“Yeah. You too,” the Captain said, passing his arm around his waist.

Maybe there was a blizzard outside, maybe there was the chaos. But they were together. And they will be the cutest and happiest family in the world…

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! I can't believe it's over! I had so much fun and I want to write with them again soon!  
> Thanks to everybody for the hit, the kudos and the comments. That warmed my heart so much. I love you guys <3


End file.
